


Brothers

by Dreamsparkle (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Percieved Incest, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been Derek's favourite family member since forever. He loved how sweet and vicious he was in equal measure. Sometimes he seemed more like a wolf than his siblings to the point where they'd forget he was human. Derek loved him more than anything and would protect him with everything. Which is why when his feeling's go too far he doesn't know how he can live with himself.</p><p>(Basically showing how much I love that these boys have grown more and more beautiful the older they get.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Brother

He hadn't always felt this way about his little brother.

Stiles was Cora's twin, along with their cousin Malia they looked like triplets. Stiles had been dorky and graceless when he was 12 and Derek felt nothing for him then. He'd loved him like a brother but even now he couldn't have fancied 12 year old Stiles with his ugly haircut he's mimicked from his best friend Scott.  Hair that curled by his ears didn't suit him at all. That Stiles had been a huge dork who loved his comic books and games and who Derek teased because he always sat on the bench in lacrosse. Derek wished his feelings could have always stayed that way.

He had been the seriously over protective brother to Stiles. Where Malia and Cora could take care of themselves, Stiles was their only human family member and when they rough played and Stiles ended up bleeding, Derek was there tackling them off and making sure Stiles was okay. He was the one growling at ever bully who ever looked at Stiles wrong and going further with others who didn't get the message to keep their hands off. Stiles hadn't appreciated it. Of course he hadn't. He had told Derek he could stand up for himself. There always seemed to be a gap of miscommunication between the two of them that Derek couldn't fix. So while Stiles seemed like he didn't care for his annoying older brother, he was still the best sibling to Derek.

He went away to university and when he came back that Christmas, Stiles had changed. Not altogether. He was still dorky and graceless now at 16, but he had gotten a buzz cut. Which was weird. Another horrible haircut in Derek's opinion. Except after a few days, Derek started to notice how big Stiles' eyes looked now. And how long and unfairly dark his eyelashes were. His eyes changed to beta gold when sunlight hit them and when it was dark, Derek thought they were the most beautiful dark brown eyes he had ever seen. Uncomfortable, he locked himself in his bedroom for a few days until he heard Malia complaining that she was jealous of Stiles' eyelashes as she was putting mascara on. Derek relieved decided he must be feeling the same thing. That helped him through the remaining week.

When he came home at Easter, it got worse. Stiles had become quite good at lacrosse with Laura and Cora teaching him and since his best friend was dating Allison, Stiles had become friends with his long time crush Lydia. Strangely he talked less about her than before. Derek only got the feeling of hero worship from him when he talked about Lydia now. But Derek had started noticing his hands. It was adorable, like a puppy it's paws growing first. Except when Derek imagined how Stiles would look growing into them, he grew dizzy with a wave of lust. Freaked out, he didn't come home that summer. He met a girl named Kate. She didn't seem to mind the way he didn't truly care about her and she didn't care about him.

That Christmas when Derek brought her home with him, she tried to burn the house down around all of them. What she hadn't been counting on was Stiles. She's thought they were all werewolves so she was surprised when Stiles lock picked the basement door and broke the mountain ash line right outside. He had unleashed Talia and Laura onto Kate and Derek was still unsure where her body was. Stiles had gotten everyone out while Derek had just panicked outside, frozen in fear now Kate didn't have a gun to his head. Then Stiles had come over and placed one gorgeous hand tentatively on his shoulder and Derek lost it.

He hugged Stiles' stomach, crying in shame. Stiles just stroked his hair and made noises to quiet him down like he was a child. How he could forgive him, Derek wasn't sure. He couldn't forgive himself. Derek left the next day and didn't come again home for 3 years.

Laura dragged him home for her wedding and would have handcuffed him if he even thought about running away. He didn't see Stiles straight away and he almost hoped he wouldn't. Maybe see the back of his head during the ceremony and that was it. He greeted the rest of his family, confused with why none of them seemed to hate him but hopeful. His mom gave him a hug and he was so grateful he almost started crying again. She commented on how big he had gotten and he looked down surprised. He guessed he had packed on a lot of muscle. Working out until he was too tired to think about how lonely he was without his family or worse how Stiles' kisses might taste.

He finally saw Stiles at the rehearsal. And boy, he wasn't prepared.

Derek turned around at the look of disbelief Stiles shot him like he couldn't believe Derek dared to be there. Derek panicked and practically ran out. He made it outside but was shocked into stillness when he heard Stiles say his name. Stiles caught up to him easily then.

"Derek?" He said. And Derek didn't remember Stiles' voice being that gorgeous but he didn't think it had changed either. Stiles swallowed hard when Derek turned around to look at him. Stiles stepped up to him and Derek couldn't help the way his heart beat faster. The way his eyes flickered to Stiles' mouth, then eyes and then back again. "Wow, they didn't lie." Stiles attempted to joke, taking Derek in. "You've packed on some muscle." He moved forward to hug Derek but Derek flinched back, unable to take it.

Stiles looked so betrayed as he lowered his arms. Derek felt desperate and cornered. And before he thought it through he'd stepped forward and kissed him, warm and fierce. As Derek dragged his lip against that mouth that he cannot stop thinking about, Stiles made a wounded noise and Derek snapped away so fast he fell against the wall behind him. Derek ran before he could see what Stiles' reaction would be to his brother molesting him. Just when he thought he couldn't hate himself more.

 


	2. Big Brother

Stiles hadn't always felt this way about his big brother.

When he had been little, he had always felt like the odd one out. Derek had made it worse by treating him like he was fragile. He joined Lacrosse even though he hated it and pushed any boundary to prove he was worth just as much as his werewolf family members. He'd wanted Derek to think he was cool. His opinion being the be all and end all to him back then and all he had managed was getting himself shouted at for being reckless.

As Stiles got older though he started to get the same feeling around Derek that he did around Lydia. He was rather harsh on Derek. Blaming him for making him feel even more uncomfortable in his already changing body. Until Derek went away to university. It was as they were going through the families important documents looking for Derek's passport that Stiles found his adoption papers. He waited till Derek left, seeing how anxious he had been already before he brought it up with his parents. They admitted that even they forgot sometimes that Stiles was not there son biologically seen as how he fit it so well. Stiles agreed not to make a big thing of it. He loved his parents a lot and a piece of paper didn't change the fact that these people had been his family nearly all his life. He decided to shave his head to signal his new start.

When Derek came home for Christmas however, he started to understand his feelings better. He was starting to develop a crush on Derek. His shoulders made Stiles blush without doing anything and his smile gave Stiles butterflies. Stiles even tried concentrating on his brother's frankly terrifying eyebrows but instead that had been what tipped him over from hero worship into love. He was in love with his older brother. Just typical. Derek started to avoid him, like he knew but Stiles didn't let that get him down and bugged Derek into hanging out with him. That Christmas was his favorite as a child.

Things started looking up for him that year. After he didn't notice Lydia standing next to him in the corridor she decided to talk to him for the first time ever, contrary having always been her middle name. They became close friends and Stiles didn't even mind. He still loved her. He just wanted to be with someone else now. Lydia roped Laura and Cora into training him in Lacrosse stating that she wasn't friends with losers and he actually became really good.

At Easter he actually did fall in love. He got to spend most of the holidays with Derek. His brothers attention all on him and he felt closer to getting to know him than ever before. It just made it even worse when Derek went back to university and didn't try to keep in contact. Stiles figured Derek just didn't want his little brother messing up his business.

Derek didn't come home that summer and the whole family noticed his pining. Thankfully not mentioning it.

When Derek finally did come home the following Christmas he brought _Kate_. The single worst event in his entire life. He knows he was scared down there in the basement, trying to concentrate while his family was screaming, burning with the fires she set. But that memory stayed in the background next to holding Derek against him. His face completely broken and devastated like he had lost his family after all. He stood there for ages wishing he could just have the power to remove his pain. He stroked his brother's hair until the older boy passed out from exhaustion.

Derek was gone the next day. Stiles wanted to find him straight away but his mom told him he had to give Derek time. Time turned out to be three years. When Stiles turned and saw him at Laura's wedding.

Stiles kind of hated him. How he looked even more beautiful than when he'd last seen him. Though what struck Stiles the most was that Derek wasn't smiling. Derek always smiled around his family and to see him so reserved was kind of like looking at a stranger. When Derek's eyes met his, they seemed to flash. Though what emotion he was feeling Stiles couldn't guess. Then Derek was running away from him and Stiles wouldn't let that happen. He chased him down, tried to offer a truce like the rest of the family said they had, with a hug. A hug that Derek flinched away from. Stiles felt it like a hit to the stomach. He didn't know what showed up on his face but suddenly he was being kissed.

Derek kissed him. It was the single most amazing thing he had ever felt and he wanted more but he was so confused as well. Then Derek ran away again and that clarified things even less. This was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' point of view next.


End file.
